Don't Look Away
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: When Alita receives a message from The Doctor, she discovers a strange mystery at the Hermitage. But why hasn't she noticed all of those angel statues before? A Code Lyoko version of "Blink" from Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

Alita's POV:

"We've gone through most of your father's work already." Jeremy said. "What else are you looking for?"

"But that was before we knew about Tyron." I said. I switched to speakerphone, &amp; kept flipping through files while I talked to Jeremy. "We now know that he was part of the Lyoko project. It's a long shot, but maybe we can find some contact information. If we can find Tyron, we can find my mother."

"Do you want me to come over &amp; help?" Jeremy asked. "I'm just installing some updates for the Mega Pod. I can come over as soon as they're done."

"That's ok." I said. "I…" I let my voce trail off. A creaking sound had come from above me. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That creaking sound?"

"Old homes sometimes creak."

"I know, but it almost sounded like somebody was walking above me, but my father's study is on the second floor." A thought occurred to me. "Jeremy, do you think the Hermitage has an attic?"

"It's possible." Jeremy said. "But we've explored it thoroughly. We never saw any type of door that would lead to an attic."

"That's because it's in the ceiling!" I said, smiling as the memory slid into place. Even after all this time, there were still some moments from my old life that I couldn't remember. "We kept holiday decorations up there, &amp; I wasn't allowed up by myself because it was so dusty." I grabbed my phone off the desk &amp; left my father's study.

There, in the ceiling of the hallway, was the outline of an opening with a short, dusty chain hanging down. I tugged on it &amp; it opened more easily than I expected.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked. "What was that?"

"I think I found the attic." I said excitedly.

"Alita, be careful." Jeremy said as I climbed the steps. He knew I couldn't resist exploring.

The attic was surprisingly bright, thanks to two large windows on one side of the room. One of the windows was even open, which was strange.

"Well? What's up there?" Jeremy asked.

"Boxes." I said. "Lots of boxes. If you still want to help, I think I'd appreciate it."

"Ok, just give me a few minutes." Jeremy said. A new discovery was much more interesting than routine updates.

We hung up, &amp; I slipped my phone in my pocket. I got as close to the window as possible to close it.

That was strange…I had never noticed that angel statue before. The window even looked out towards the front yard. I should have walked past it on my way in, but I've never seen it before…

Looking around, I decided to start with the boxes that were close to the door &amp; work my way back. I pulled a box away from the wall…&amp; nearly dropped it when I saw my name. I pulled out the boxes next to it, revealing my full name.

_Alita Schaffer._

It wasn't my father's handwriting…but who else would leave me this message?

I moved the next row of boxes away.

_Don't look away from the Weeping Angels._

There was more to the message, but in my excitement, I had basically blocked myself in. I stretched to get the next box.

_Get out!_ _N_

I stretched myself out even further to knock the next box away.

_NOW!_

I heard the sound of glass breaking, which made me jump &amp; lose my balance, falling into the pile of boxes. As the dust settled, I noticed there was a hole in one of the windows…&amp; a rock in the mess of boxes.

Since when had XANA resorted to throwing rocks?

I quickly pulled out my phone &amp; called Jeremy. "Change of plans." I said when he answered. "Launch a scan of Lyoko. I think a specter might be on the loose. I'll bring some stuff to the factory, &amp; we can look through it there."

I pulled a box away from the wall. The message was signed.

_-The Doctor._

* * *

**I've had this idea in my head ever since I first saw Blink a few years ago…&amp; now I finally feel like I have enough understanding of Doctor Who to be able to write it!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alita's POV:

I went back to the Hermitage before school the next morning. I wanted to take a closer look at that Weeping Angel, as the message had called it. The scan results last night had shown no active towers, so I wanted to know exactly who or what had thrown that rock.

There it was, still standing by the front porch. I looked up at the broken window, then back to the Angel. It would be easy to get a clear shot of the window from here…

I headed inside to take a look around. I saw two more Angels in the backyard. The way they were standing almost made it seem as if they were standing guard…

I went upstairs to continue my search. There was a Weeping Angel in my bedroom.

I knew that it wasn't there before…After all, I had spent a lot of time in that room. It was where I spent most of my time at the Hermitage. If that Angel had been there before, I definitely would have noticed.

The early morning light bounced off of something shiny in its hand. I pushed the door open, but it was stuck. Another Weeping Angel was behind the door. I was able to push the door open wide enough to slip inside.

It was a key threaded on a string. With a small tug, I was able to pull it free of the Angel's hand. As I looked at it, I felt the little hairs on my neck stand up. I turned around.

The Weeping Angel from behind the door was standing right in front of me. I jumped out of the way with a gasp. Looking at them both, I noticed that the one now had its arm stretched out…as if it were going to grab me.

I ran out of the room, down the steps, &amp; outside. A quick glance showed that the Angel outside was still there. I ran past it, desperate to get out of there…before it was too late.

* * *

I ran all the way to Jeremy's dorm.

"Something really strange is going on." I told him when he opened the door. He stood aside to let me enter. Od was sitting on Jeremy's bed with a portable DVD player. He paused it when I came in.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said, honestly. I quickly brought Od up to speed about the strange message, &amp; then told them both about what had just happened to me at the Hermitage.

"That's impossible." Jeremy said when I finished. "Statues don't just move when you're not looking at them."

"I know it sounds crazy, but I don't know how else to describe it."

"Maybe I can help." Od said. "I found out about this mystery DVD Easter Egg online. I was hoping Einstein would let me use the Supercomputer to get some clues."

"Because that's a much better use of the Supercomputer's resources than these Megapod updates I need to install." Jeremy said, sarcastically.

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Od said brightly, ignoring the sarcasm. "Anyway, this guy talks about Weeping Angels too…"

He pressed play, &amp; we watched the video some more. It was mostly long pauses in between the guy making random remarks.

"Is this it?" I asked during one of the pauses. "It only sounds like half of a conversation."

"That's the mystery!" Od said. "As well as how he managed to get on the DVDs in the first place."

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect but actually, from a non-liner, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly…timey wimey…stuff." The guy on the DVD said.

"Well, that made perfect sense." I said to it.

"I told you it was complicated." he said. I sat up a little straighter.

"That's weird. It's like he heard me."

"Of course I can hear you." he said, as if this was a normal way to talk to somebody.

The bell rang for first period rang, so we didn't get to hear his reply. I was relieved. I had already had more weirdness this morning than I could take.

"Do you guys mind making an excuse for me?" Jeremy said. "I have some more work to do here."

"Sure thing, Einstein." Od said as he left. I grabbed my stuff to follow him, but Jeremy turned to me.

"Don't let Od worry you." he said. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for everything."

"Thanks Jeremy." I said, smiling. I gave him a kiss on the cheek on my way out.

Od had waited for me in the hallway.

"Here's a list of the DVDs he's on if you're interested." Od said handing me a piece of paper. I thanked him, folded it up &amp; put it in my pocket with the key.

Something strange was going on, &amp; I was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait between updates! While I was working on this chapter, I decided to change one tiny detail which meant making sure that everything would still make sense. I think I have it figured out, so it should be smooth sailing from here!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alita's POV:

"Over the last few weeks, we've been focusing on the upcoming elections here in France." Mr. Fumet said at the end of class. "France is not the only country to have an upcoming election, however, so the subject of your research papers will be to compare your assigned politician's campaign to the French political campaigns."

This statement was met with a few groans from the other students. At least it was the last class of the day…

"You will be working with your partner for the research, but you will each turn in your own papers." Mr. Fumet continued as he handed out the assignment page. "I've taken the liberty of choosing your partners for you. You may use the last few minutes of class to discuss your project." He put a list of students up on the screen.

"Yes!" Od said, a little loudly. He had gotten paired up with Jeremy.

"Oh man, you've got to be kidding me!" Ulrick muttered as he stood up. "Not Sissy!"

I had gotten paired up with Jamal, who was nice enough. If Od was the biggest flirt in the class, Jamal was a close second. He slid in to empty seat that Ulrick had left. I quickly wrote down our assigned topic: Harold Saxon, who was running for Prime Minister in the UK.

"So, does this mean that I might finally get your phone number? For the project only, of course." Jamal prided himself on the number of phone numbers he had collected. I wrote it on the top of his paper.

"I will treasure this always." he said, teasingly. "Besides, as much as I love seeing you &amp; Jeremy together, I actually really need this grade."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class &amp; the end of the school day.

"So, would you like to go to the library right now? We could get a jump on the others." Jamal said as we left. "Besides, I'm going out with Traci later tonight &amp; if things go well…"

"Sure, that's fine." I said. I had been hoping to just rest after a long day, but I could probably mange a while longer…

All day long I had felt like I was being watched. The Weeping Angels had suddenly appeared at Kadic, &amp; I saw them everywhere. If I didn't know any better, I would have almost thought that they were following me…

"Alita? Hello? Anybody home?" Jamal's voce snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I had asked you if you knew what that thing was." Jamal said, pointing. We had approached the library from the back, &amp; tucked against the side of the building was a big blue box that looked like a phone booth.

"I don't know." I said. "I've never seen it here before."

"It could be a nice make out place."

"No." I said, firmly.

"I was talking about Traci!" Jamal insisted.

"It's labeled Police, so it's probably for emergencies." I said. Jamal tried to open the door to it anyway.

"What good is a locked Police Box in an emergency any way?" he said, giving up.

I felt the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I spun around to see an Angel standing not too far away.

It had its arm over its eyes, but it looked like it was…smiling?

"I just realized…um…I promised Od that I'd help him with his math homework." I told Jamal, keeping one eye on the Angel. "Why don't you get started, &amp; I'll do some research tonight? We can meet up tomorrow to compare notes?"

"Ok, sure."

"Thanks! See you tomorrow!" I left, not daring to take my eyes of the Angel until it was out of my sight.

I reached into my pocket for my phone, but instead my hand closed around the key that I had gotten from the Angel that morning. First a strange key, then a strange locked Police Box?

Were they connected in some way?

I hurried back the way I came, but it was gone. The Police Box &amp; the Angel were both gone.

My phone rang at that moment. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyway.

"It's Jamal. I need you to meet me."

"Ok." I said. "Are you in the library?" His voice sounded strange. Maybe he was whispering?

"I'm at the Kadic Community Retirement Home."

"What are you doing there?" I asked, confused.

"I have a message for you. It's from the Doctor."

I asked my next question hesitantly.

"Doctor _who_?"

* * *

**I'm so happy that I was able to add in the classic "Doctor who?" joke…Since this is my first multi chapter fic for Doctor Who, I was hoping I'd be able to fit it in somewhere!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alita's POV:

"Alita Stones…I've been waiting for this day for a long time. It's so good to see you again."

I wasn't sure what to expect when I got to the retirement home, but it certainly wasn't _that._ I had asked the woman at the front desk about Jamal. An elderly gentleman had answered the door when I knocked.

"Hello sir." I said, politely. "I'm looking for Jamal Vincent. We go to the same school, &amp; he asked me to meet him here…?"

"Come on in." He stepped aside to let me pass. "Sit down. I have something that I want to show you."

I sat down in one of the chairs in the living area. It was a small one room apartment, but there was enough furniture to make it feel like a home. The man pulled a photo album off the bookshelf &amp; handed it to me.

The first picture was a complete surprise.

"So you must be Jamal's grandfather!" I said. "He looks just like you in this picture."

The man eased himself into the chair across from me. "Actually…I am Jamal."

He looked me right in the eye, &amp; in that moment…I knew. It was completely impossible, but I knew it was true.

Jamal _was _the man seated across from me.

"Jamal…What happened?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"I got old." he said, simply. "The Doctor said that I was touched by a Weeping Angl. I'm still not sure what that means."

I thought back to the message written in the Hermitage, but didn't say anything.

"All I know is that one moment I'm in 2015, &amp; the next I'm in 1969."

"1969?" I asked. "You mean the year 1969?"

Jamal nodded. "That's when I met the Doctor. He told me that would take a long time, &amp; he was right, but I would return to 2015 one day. That's when he gave me your message."

"What's the message?" I asked.

"Look at the list."

"Look at the list?" I repeated. "What list?"

"I don't know. That's all he told me." Jamal said. "Have you gotten any lists lately?"

I pulled out the list of DVDs that Od had given me that morning.

"Do you mean this?" I asked passing the list over to Jamal. "It's a list of DVDs that have a weird Easter Egg on them."

Jamal smiled. "When I first arrived in 1969, I stayed with a family that ran a small publishing company. I worked for them in exchange for a place to stay. After I finished school, I went into video publishing. Eventually, that turned into DVD publishing. I can remember publishing each of these titles."

"Did you put the Easter Egg on?" I asked.

"That was the only other time I ever met the Doctor."

"He's the guy on the Easter Egg?" I said. I took the list back &amp; looked at it closely.

There was one other thing they had in common…

"What if the message isn't to look at the list, but to look at the list to find the message?" I said, more to myself than Jamal.

"I think I need to go." I said, standing &amp; gathering my things. "But I'll come back &amp; visit, if that's all right..?"

"I would love that." Jamal said. "Tell the Doctor that I said hello!"

* * *

The first thing I did when I got outside was to call Od.

"It's me." I said when he answered.

"What's up?"

"No, I mean _it's me_. The DVDs on the list are all the DVDs I own. I think the Easter Egg is a message for me."

"…What?"

"Has Jeremy fixed your portable DVD player yet?"

"No, he said that he had other things to do. Apparently he thinks our school project is more important."

Jeremy must be with Od right now.

"Can you ask if I can borrow his laptop?" I asked. "Bring it &amp; the DVDs to the Hermitage. I'll meet you there."

"Um, ok. Why?"

"That's where it all started." I said. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up again. Turning, I saw a Weeping Angel to my left. I kept my eyes on it as I went past.

"Be careful. If you see a statue that looks like a Weeping Angel, don't look away. But I don't think you'll have to worry about that…"

"Why not?"

"Because I think they're following me."

* * *

**Looks like the pieces are starting to fall into place! I'm sure most of you have probably seen Blink, so I'm sure you know where this is heading…but maybe I have a few surprises up my sleeve…**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alita's POV:

"So, which DVD do you need? I brought them all with me." Od said, rummaging through his backpack. Jeremy had come with him. He was still a little skeptical about what was happening, but I knew he was concerned for me.

"It probably doesn't matter." I said. "Just as long as the Easter Egg is on it."

Od put the DVD into Jeremy's computer. We all sat on the floor, with Jeremy to my right &amp; Od to my left.

"So, how does the Easter Egg connect to a weird message you found in the attic?" Od asked.

"Because it was left by him." I said as the Easter Egg began. "He's the Doctor."

"Hello!" The Doctor said.

"Doctor? It's me, Alita." I said.

"I know."

"Incredible!" Od said. "He can actually hear you!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Od." Jeremy said. "It's a recording. Don't you even have a transcript of it?"

"Yep!" Od said, pulling it out of his backpack. "It's right here!"

"Come on, don't jump ahead. It's no fun that way." The Doctor said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A time traveler. Well, at least I _was_. I got stuck."

"In 1969." I realized.

"But time travel is impossible!" Jeremy said.

"We all know that isn't true." The Doctor pointed out.

"We travel through time when we launch a Return Trip." I reminded Jeremy. "But I still don't understand, Doctor. How can you be talking to me when I'm here in the present?"

"It's complicated."

"How can I help you if I don't understand what's going on?"

The Doctor thought for a moment.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of case to effect but actually, from a non-liner, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly…timey wimey…stuff."

"That doesn't make any more sense than it did this morning."

"I told you it was complicated."

"Why did I think this was going to help?" I asked myself aloud. "I'm talking to a recording. It's not like he can hear me…"

"Of course I can hear you." The Doctor said. "Well, maybe not _hear _you, but I do know what you're saying."

"How?"

"Look to your left."

"…I don't see anything." Od said.

"I think he means you, Od." I said. "What are you writing?"

"Everybody online has come up with their own versions of the other half of the conversation, but we've all watched it several times. You've never seen it before now, but everything you're saying works perfectly. When I post this online, the internet will explode!"

"I've got my own copy of the transcript. It's right in front of me." The Doctor said.

"But we're still writing the transcript." I said. "How can you have a copy of it?"

"Well…"

"Never mind." I said. "Jamal said you had a message for me. What's the message?"

"I need you to send me my time machine. You have the key, but the Weeping Angels have taken the blue box, haven't they?"

"They're just statues, Doctor. How can they steal a box?"

"They're not just statues. They're aliens with the best natural defense. They're quantum locked. The sight of any living creature will turn them to stone, but they're fast. As soon as you look away, if you even blink, they can attack &amp; send you back in time. That's what they feed on, all of the possibilities you would have had if you had lived your life in your timeline."

I felt a small breeze. I turned &amp; saw a Weeping Angel standing just within the doorway.

"Guys…" I said. We all turned &amp; looked, none of us daring to look away, even as the Doctor kept talking.

"That's why I need my time machine. The energy inside of it would be more than enough to fill them, but the damage they could do might just destroy the universe. I need you to send it back to me."

"How?"

"Well, that's the end of the transcript. My guess is that there's a Weeping Angel in the room with you right now. Remember, _don't look away_. Not even for a second, not even to blink. Don't look away. Good luck."

That was the end of the Easter Egg.

"No!" I said, desperately hitting the laptop keys. There had to be more information.

"I'll restart it!" Od said.

"How would that help?" Jeremy said. I realized that none of us were looking at the statue. I quickly looked up...just in time.

The Weeping Angel was right in front of us.

* * *

**This scene is probably the most iconic scene in Blink, &amp; possibly one of the most iconic in all of Doctor Who. I wanted to put my own spin on it, but I also really wanted to honor the original scene. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alita's POV:

"What do we do?" Jeremy asked. Without taking our eyes off the Angel, we had all slowly gotten to our feet. Od even held his backpack in front of him like a shield.

"It's ok. We outnumber it." Od said, although his voice was a little hesitant.

"There are others." I said. "I think there's about five in total."

"_Five?_"

"Stay here &amp; keeping looking at it." I said. "I'll go open the door." Keeping my own eyes on the Angel for as long as possible, I went to the front door. It wouldn't open. I tried it a few more times, but it was no use.

"I think they've locked it!" I said, fear starting to creep into my voice. As I turned around, I noticed a second Angel standing in the hallway. "Looks like the back door isn't an option, ether."

My mind raced. We needed some way out of here.

"We have to try the basement." I said. "There's a doorway which leads to the sewers. We know those tunnels better than anyone, so maybe we can lose them down there."

The boys agreed, &amp; we carefully made our way to the basement steps. As we got to the bottom of the steps, I felt a presence. I turned, quickly. We had found the rest of the Angels.

We had also found the blue box.

"Oh, great. Nothing like walking straight into a trap." Od said. He was trying his best to keep all the Angels in sight, while Jeremy was watching the two from upstairs that now stood frozen at the top of the steps. I kept my focus on the ones guarding the blue box.

"They can't move if we're looking at them." I said. "Let's use the key to send the blue box to the Doctor, &amp; get out of here as quick as we can."

"Sounds good." Jeremy said. I had only taken a few steps into the basement when the overhead light started to flicker.

The Angels were able to move in the darkness.

"Run!" I cried. We ran to the blue box. Od &amp; Jeremy stood on either side of me, trying to keep the Angels at bay while I fiddled with the key.

It's very hard to turn a key while your hands are shaking, but I finally managed to insert the key correctly &amp; unlocked the door. We all pushed ourselves inside, closing the door behind us.

"Wow…" Od said. I don't know if I'd ever seen him speechless, but that's what we all felt as we stood inside the blue box.

"But this is impossible!" Jeremy said. "It's…it's…"

"It's bigger on the inside." I said. We walked up the ramp to the center of the room.

"Attention passengers." A holographic image of the Doctor appeared next to us. "You are in possession of a transport disc, valid for one trip. Please insert your disc into the slot, &amp; enjoy your trip."

"Guys…?" Od had opened his backpack. One of the DVDs was glowing. I walked over towards where the holograph had been.

"There's something here that looks like a disc drive." I said. "Maybe we're going to deliver the box back to the Doctor in person! Maybe that's how we're getting out of here!"

"In 1969?" Jeremy asked.

"Can we stop at Woodstock?" Od asked. The room shook a little.

Nobody was watching the Angels. They were able to move.

They were trying to get in.

"Come on!" I said.

Od inserted the DVD. The engines started up with a weird sounding groan. The room was shaking so much from the Angels trying to get in that we eventually found ourselves lying on the floor. This trip was anything but smooth…

That's when I noticed that the Angels were becoming clearer as the box began to fade away.

"We're getting left behind!" I cried, panicked. We quickly formed a circle back to back as the engine sounds from the box faded, leaving us alone with the Weeping Angels.

"Ok, Einstein, now what do we do?" Od said. We were surrounded, trapped…

"It's ok, Od." I said. "The Doctor tricked them. They're looking at one another."

Jeremy came to the same conclusion that I did. "They won't be able to move as long as we crawl out without breaking their eye contact."

"So…it's over?" Od asked.

"I think so." I said with relief.

"…Does this mean we're not going to Woodstock?"

* * *

**Alita &amp; her friends might think it's over, but it's not. After all, of all the people in the world, why would the Doctor ask Alita &amp; her friends for help?**

**You'll find out in the final chapter!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alita's POV:

"What's this?" Ulrick asked as I slid the folder over to him.

"Your proof." I said, taking a seat at our table in the courtyard. It had been a week since the Angels had attacked. Jeremy, Od, &amp; I had told the others all about it, but they hadn't believed us. It had taken me all week, but I had gathered all the clues that I had gotten.

"What, you mean those Weeping Angels?" Ulrick asked, opening the file. "Wasn't that some prank Od pulled last week?"

"It wasn't a prank!" Od said. "If I said something strange &amp; unexplainable happened to me, it's because it did, all right?"

"Yeah? What about the time you said that your dorm room was haunted?" Yumi asked.

"There's an impressive level of detail here." Willem said, reading over Ulrick's shoulder. "Remind me to include you in all my future pranks."

"Guys, it doesn't matter." Jeremy said, barely even looking up from his laptop. "It's done. It's over. Let's just move on."

Ulrick handed the folder back to me &amp; the conversation turned to other topics. I was only half paying attention, just staring into space, when I saw him.

Running down the street was a very familiar looking man. I realized with a jolt that it was the Doctor himself!

I jumped to my feet &amp; started chasing after him. "Doctor!"

"Oh, hello Alita." he said. "How are you? Oh, hold on." He pulled out a strange device that was ringing in his pocket. "Sorry, it's my timey wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff…&amp; there's quite a lot of _stuff _around here…"

"It's really you." I said, not quite believing it.

"Of course it's me. Who else would I be?"

"So… it worked? You got your box back? The Weeping Angels didn't get it?"

"The TARDIS? She's fine. What 'Weeping Angels?' What are you talking about?" His device started ringing again, louder this time. "Sorry, got to go. Things…happening. Well, a lizard. Why is it always lizards?"

"Wait!" I said. Everything started to make sense as I realized I was still holding my folder of proof. "Take this!" I handed it to him. "You'll need it, one day. You'll get stuck in 1969, &amp; this will help you get back."

"All right, then." He started heading down the street again. "Until next time!"

"Bye, Doctor." I said. He waved. My friends were standing not too far behind me. While the others looked confused, Jeremy &amp; Od just looked stunned.

"Now it's over." I said as I joined them. We walked off to class together, when I suddenly realized something.

The Doctor had greeted me by name.

If he didn't know anything about the events of last week, how did he know my name?

I smiled to myself as I realized the only logical answer.

I was going to see him again.

* * *

**I think I've discovered that writing crossovers, while challenging, is incredibly fun. I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I did creating it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
